Restless in Septarsis
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: My Sequel to Armageda. After revealing her true self to Star, Armageda couldn't help but feel conflicted after betraying her frie... foe. She finds comfort in the one Monster who she cares the most.


_M_ _ewmen. Barbaric Creatures. Attacking poor, innocent Monsters. Attacking_ _ **her Kind.**_

 _She took to the skies, taking down every Mewman with a blast of her powerful breathe._ _ **If only she had Fire Breathe.**_ _She scanned the entire Battlefield, hoping_ _ **he**_ _was okay._ _ **He**_ _was the most skilled, and the smartest (not to mention most charming) fighter she ever faced._

 _But even the most skilled would_ _ **fall...**_

 _ **She can't let that happen!**_

 _There he is! To her relief he was holding on his own against any Mewman that dare challenge him. Now she can face her own..._

 _ **Wait. That glow... Star?! No no no NO! This can't be right! She...!**_

 _Star pointed her glowing wand at Tyrex. She had to hurry,_ _ **or... NO!**_

* * *

Armageda woke up with a start. She was in her room. _Good. But what about..._

She turned to her right, sighing in relief. _Thank goodness._

Tyrex was peacefully asleep by her side, _completely unaware of the_ _ **dreadful Nightmare**_ _she just had._ Armageda gently caressed his hair, hoping he wasn't a dream. Tyrex shifted blissfully at her touch. She smiled in return.

 _Yet that Nightmare..._ _ **She**_ _was the one who was_ _ **destroyed**_ _on_ _ **that Night.**_ _And Star wasn't..._

 _Star... Why can't she stop thinking about that_ _ **clueless, cheery**_ _Princess?_

 _She needs a walk. And a flight._

Slowly and silently, she got out of bed and opened the windows of her room. With one mighty flap of her wings, she disappeared into the Darkness of the Night.

Of course, her departure didn't went unnoticed.

* * *

 _Something about the Night that always make her feel at peace._

Whenever she felt stressed out, _or annoyed by her Parents_ _ **constantly**_ _telling her to think about her_ _ **"Future"**_ , she would sneak out at Night and feel the gentle breeze caressing her face. _Sometimes, she wasn't alone._

 _Its been a long time since she last flew._ When that _Heartless_ Mewman Queen took her Monster-Self away, she also took her wings. She thought she'd never see them again. But thanks to her loyal Subjects, _mostly her Future King,_ she can once more take to the sky, _and envision her Enemies' Downfall._

* * *

 _"I though we were Friends."_

* * *

Armageda suddenly lost control of her flying. But she managed to regain control and land safely on the roof.

 _Drat that Little Butterfly! Why can't she forget that_ _ **sad, PATHETIC,**_ _face of her? And looking at the_ _ **STAR**_ _-filled Night did_ _ **NOT HELP!**_

 _Then why is she even bringing out a picture of her and Star?_ _ **Why did she even ask for an extra picture of them?!**_

For some _strange_ reason, her face, _soften,_ at the sight of them, _smiling at each other._

 _That_ _ **wasn**_ _'_ _ **t**_ _even suppose to happen. She_ _ **never intended**_ _for them to_ _ **meet**_ _when she came to Earth searching for the missing pieces of herself. The next thing she knew she was,_ _ **hanging out**_ _with her and her friends; laughing with each other._ _ **ENJOYING each other's company.**_

 _And if that wasn't_ _ **bad**_ _enough, she was starting to,_ _ **li...**_

"I thought you burned that _thing._ "

 _She should've burned_ _ **all**_ _of them._

Armageda wanted to let the wind blow the photo away just to save herself from the _humiliation._ Yet, _she tucked it back in her Night robe._ _ **Safely.**_

"I just don't get it." She finally spoke after a few moments of silence, "I _lied_ to her. I _betrayed_ her. _I even_ _ **hurt her Family!**_ _Yet she..._ "

Tyrex remembered _it clearly_ ; Armageda was outraged when that _Little Karate Brat_ _ **destroyed**_ her Monster Shell that they worked _so hard_ to reassemble in order to restore their _beloved_ Chameleon Queen to her _Monstrous Glory._ Her rage powered up the Wand, which was currently in _her_ possession, causing the scattered shards to cover her entire body, _reviving back The Chameleon Queen of Septarsis._

 _He couldn't believe it happened._ For so _long_ has he waited to hold her Scaly Monster claw in his own. He still remembered her beautiful scream when she took to the skies, happy that she was no longer, _one of_ _ **them.**_

But the most _miraculous_ thing that ever happened to him, the _best_ thing that ever happened to him, _was when she_ _ **kissed**_ _him once again. Oh how he waited to kiss those scaly lips of hers._ (Of course the first few _minutes_ would have been better if he didn't have to listen to those _Brats regurgitating their meals!_ Then again, he was too busy being... _you know._ )

And just when they had the upper hand, _Ludo_ came in and got his little Tadpoles to _literally_ rip the Wand off her grasp. (Including her hand.)

With the Wand back in her possession, Star was ready to blast Armageda _the same way_ she blasted him.

 _Yet, she_ _ **didn't...**_

Instead, she blasted the ceiling, causing the entire Castle to crumble. Luckily for them, Septarians are fast Builders. But what surprised him the most, was the look on Star Butterfly's face.

 _Was she feeling..._ _ **guilty**_ _? And after what_ _ **they**_ _did to her?_

His thoughts then wandered to the time Marco _saved_ him. _And after he tried to_ _ **kill**_ _him and his friends._

 _What is wrong with his foes? Don't they know how to hold a grudge?_

Tyrex noticed Armageda was still feeling conflicted. He hated to see her like this. _Almost as much he hated those Mewmen._

Armageda was still thinking about Star when Tyrex suddenly pulled her into a hug, catching her by surprise.

" _Atleast, we got you back, Amy._ " Tyrex spoke softly, caressing her 3 sets of scaly dark red wings.

She always did love it when he did this. She always found the beating of his heart so soothing whenever she laid her head on his chest. For a moment, her thoughts were finally put at ease.

 _Then_ _ **that Night**_ _came..._

" _Tyrex,_ " Armageda spoke softly, " _be honest with me; If, I_ _ **never made it**_ _, would you..._ "

" _No._ " Tyrex spoke firmly but softly, remembering _**that Night,**_ _the Night he thought he lost her,_ " _I could never. You know I'll_ _ **always**_ _be yours, Amy. Just like how you'll_ _ **always**_ _be mine._ "

Armageda felt her heart wanting to explode at the sound of those _sweet, loving_ words. He always did know the right things to say.

" _You're sweet._ " She moved her head up in order to lock eyes with him.

The moment was such a bliss, that they began moving their heads toward each other.

" _But you're going to have to earn_ _ **that.**_ "

Tyrex stopped, confused by her words. The next thing he knew, Armageda switched places with him, _and pushed him off the roof!_ As she expected, he managed to grab the edge with his hand, preventing him from falling down. She then disappeared to _who-knows-where._

" _Dang it, Woman._ " Tyrex cursed before hoisting himself back up. _Of course she needed more time to herself. That Starry Pest probably scarred her. Well, time to hunt her down,_ " _You're lucky I_ _ **love**_ _you!_ "

* * *

 _Why can't she stop thinking about that_ _ **pesky Butterfly?**_ _She was nothing more than a part of the Disaster that took away her very essence. Because of them, Septarsis was crumbling before her very eyes._

Armageda then thought back to the time she almost revealed herself after one of Star's _friends_ sharply remarked about the tapestry depicting her, _Defeat._ Star, _comforted_ her after that. And when she covered up her outburst with her sad past (making sure to cover any traces of her _true_ Origins), Star... She... _She..._

 _She... actually_ _ **sympathized**_ _with her. That's something she_ _ **never**_ _expected a Mewman, much less their_ _ **Princess,**_ _would do._

 _Plus she was f_ _ **riends**_ _with that_ _ **Ludo Pest! Who**_ _would even be_ _ **friends**_ _with_ _ **him?!**_

 _Then just as she was about to get back at her for making a_ _ **Fool**_ _out of her... she_ _ **didn't.**_

 _But why? She's a Mewman. While she's a Septarian._

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone grabbed her by her wrist.

" _You know you shouldn't be running around the Castle_ _ **this late.**_ " Tyrex teased, only to receive a kick on the stomach, causing him to let go. Another kick sent him flying to the ground.

" _I'm gonna_ _ **kill**_ _you, you_ _ **Lousy Lizard!**_ " Armageda cried, jumping on top of Tyrex.

" _Atleast, we know, you haven't lost your, Style._ " Tyrex remarks as he and Armageda wrestles.

Tyrex managed to kicked Armageda off him. Spotting the curtains next to him, and _her,_ he pulled the fabric off the wall, trapping The Chameleon Queen underneath it. While she struggled to break free, Tyrex pulled the curtain towards him, wrapping her in it in the process.

" _I'll take my_ _ **Prize**_ _now._ " Tyrex smirked triumphantly before attempting to kiss Armageda, only for her to dodge his attempt.

On his _third_ attempt, Armageda managed to grab his snout with one of her freed hands before slashing the rest of herself free with her wings. She then threw Tyrex against the wall before attempting to punch him, only for The Lizard to dodge her every attempts.

Frustrated, Armageda shifted back, before releasing a loud, screech that resonated throughout the entire Castle.

* * *

Rasticore was arm-wrestling Clawria when he felt the Castle shaking and heard a familiar screech.

" _He's doomed._ " Rasticore remarks, only to be beaten by Clawria.

* * *

" _Music to my ears!_ " Tyrex called in the midst of the screech before tackling Armageda to the ground.

The two punched, kicked and even tail-whipped each other, unaware of the chandelier made out of _Mewmen Weapons_ shaking precariously above their heads. Just as Tyrex was about to land another blow, he suddenly looked up, his eyes widening in horror, before pushing Armageda a few distance away. _Then the chandelier fell on top of_ _ **HIM!**_

" _ **TOFFEE!**_ " Armageda cried in horror before rushing over to pull her lover out.

Tyrex was unconscious by the time Armageda pulled him out. Worried, Armageda placed her head on his chest to check his heartbeat.

She didn't know what happened next, but she soon found herself laying on the ground while Tyrex was above her, _smirking triumphantly._

That's when realization struck her, " _Oh. Darn it._ "

Before she can complain even further, Tyrex pressed his lips on hers. She wanted to fight back, but finally gave in to his temptation. After a long moment, Tyrex broke the kiss, only to bite Armageda on her neck, causing her to purr and hug him in complete bliss.

" _You always know what to do._ " She spoke in a daze.

Tyrex smiled in return before standing up, carrying her in his arms, " _Let's head back to bed._ "

Armageda laid her head on Tyrex' chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. _Finally. No longer will she have any_ _ **worries**_ _for the rest of the Night._

* * *

In an unknown location, a certain Princess watched the two Septarians through the All-Seeing Eye, her own eyes shedding tears of sadness.

 _How could she had not realized it sooner?_


End file.
